dota_2_horde_modefandomcom-20200215-history
General lane analysis and laning guide
Guide was published as at Ver.2.5 Alpha and is done with reference on this ver. More often than not this guide is useless in pub games because everyone just picks as they please with no consideration of laning whatsoever. But if as a group of friends you would like to attempt the map for a 1st time this should help u a lot. Lanes in the 1st 15 mins or so: There are 3 lanes in horde mode just like normal dota. No creeps spawn for the radiant side except for 3 radiant defenders per min on the bottom lane for the 1st 4 mins. In the 1st 15 mins or so of the game they have different creep spawn in terms of type and quantity. Mid lane gives the most exp & gold followed by bottom then top being the last. A bit into more detail for each lane. Mid: Standard dire creeps spawn along with random creeps that progress in difficulty as time passes. Mid also spawns bosses from time to time that usually require rotation to kill off. Difficulty in mid suddenly spikes when the zombie waves arrive and they hurt real bad. Bottom: Radiant defenders can hold out for the first 4 mins and they will just die off after the mass satyrs start spawning in. More often than not the solo hero is always short of around 1K gold for his battlefury when the horde of satyrs start threatening the base so support rotation is usually needed here. Top: Top is usually the lane that gets lost first in pub games because the creep progression is a lot faster than the exp & gold that the lane provides. Only a select few heros can hold top well for the 1st 15 mins despite the miserable farm it provides, namely Axe, BB, Sladar, Troll, Centaur. Support rotation is required perhaps when the giant spiders start creeping up and most likely when the bears appear. Post 15 mins laning: This is where the lanes start to spawn typically the same type of creep and whether the lanes can be held all depends on how well the farm was distributed during the 1st 15 mins. The creeps will be too much to handle for almost all the heros that only had farm from top lane with perhaps the exception of BB and Centaur. Bottom lane should be fine as long as the hero at bottom lane had support rotating in and buy him enough time to complete his Battlefury to farm up the rest of the satyrs. Laning strategies: For a 5p map, there are 2 common strategies adopted in pub play despite not planning for them most of the time. Aggressive solo mid: The goal is to end the game preferably before the infernal waves around the 30 min mark because more often than not the rest of the team won't have enough farm to defend that wave if all the farm from mid went to a single hero. The solo mid hero will keep solo pushing the dire base and TP back to assist with boss kills. Some of the best heros to do that are Centaur, Omni Knight, LC, Sladar, DK, Troll etc. 3 core each lane and 2 "support" rotation: The 2 support will start off in mid or 1 mid 1 jungle to leech exp while trying to allow the core to still get most of the farm, While rotating to top and bottom when the hard waves start off with BOT, Bottle and maybe dagger. Then buying midas + octarine, Shivas/Ether cannon to crowd control the late game waves for the cores to divide and conquer. With Shivas and 2 ether cannons the mass roshan wave becomes too easy and the game is won by the 3 cores taking their time to farm up the fodder waves after the mass roshan wave is defeated until one of them is strong enough to push down the dire base. This strategy is however NEVER seen in pub games. In fact in most pub games u hardly see a support hero or build. More often then not 2 cores will be forced to play "support" and rotate because they couldn't get the farm they needed to hold the lanes. The economy of the laning is such that at least 2 heros will not have enough farm to hold any lane by themselves by the 15 min mark, and the game is lost because carry heros can't do nuts without farm and the only farmed hero can't push and defend the base at the same time without crowd control from actual support heros. So entering into a pub game where all 4 others have already picked carry, you have 2 options: 1: Be a nice guy and play a rotating support with BOT bottle. 2: Be a dick and play a carry that can KS all of mid but prepare to lose for the satisfaction of calling your party members noob. :D